Injection molding is a process by which a molding material is injected into a mold and then cooled to form a solid molded article. A molding material, such as, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) is placed in a plasticizing unit, which heats the molding material into a molten, flowable state. Molten molding material is then conveyed through a distribution network, often referred to as a “hot runner”, and delivered to a mold through a nozzle.
Flow of molding material out of the nozzle is controlled at a gate. A valve stem in the nozzle may be extended to seal the gate and retracted to open the gate. Unfortunately, typical designs are prone to wear due to misalignment and are difficult to service or replace.